


On the Altar

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Beltane, Community: daily_deviant, Cunnilingus, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Fellatio, Hermione Granger - character, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Magic, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fertility, life, and beginnings. Draco and Hermione celebrate Beltane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Altar

Draco waited by the wide stone altar on the cliff, his linen robe fluttering in the breeze scented with salt. He dug his toes into the grass, the dirt warm under his bare feet. On the horizon, the setting sun glowed behind a thin veil of clouds, diffusing the light to a soft glow. He closed his eyes behind his mask and tipped his head back, extended his arms, and felt his heartbeat racing with anticipation.

She would join him soon, in the ritual circle, on the altar cushioned with charms. His body thrummed as he waited. Spring, a time of growth and renewal. Fresh life, young shoots and seeds. A celebration of fertility. The cycle of the year stopping for Beltane. Ancient rituals, old magic. Sex, the oldest magic there was.

Draco opened his eyes as footsteps crunched on the gravel path that led to the ceremonial circle. He smiled as Hermione approached, her loose robes swirling around her legs, clinging to her body. The colors of the gauzy fabric swirled as she moved. Sky blue, leaf green, earth brown. A woman surrounded by the colors of the world, a goddess of nature, living and warm. Her mask was formed of the shapes around them - wisps of clouds, tendrils of ferns, curling waves and trickling streams. Behind it, her eyes gleamed dark, shone in invitation.

Draco bowed, welcoming her into the circle. "Hermione," he said, his voice full of affection. She smiled and curtsied, then stepped forward and took his hand. He drew her hand up and kissed her fingers, her palm, her wrist. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin. She bit her lip and made a soft, appreciative sound. Draco raised his head and smiled at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded as she stepped back. She undid the knot at her shoulder and lowered the fabric to expose her breasts. Draco watched in silence as she cupped them, held them up and pressed her thumbs to her nipples. They swelled under her touch, hardened as she rolled them in her fingers. They were dark and pebbled like ripe raspberries. Draco licked his lips, and Hermione lifted her breasts in offering. She perched on the edge of the tall altar, holding her breasts high, just at the level of his mouth.

Draco stepped close, stood between her knees, and leaned close. He kissed her collar bones, her sternum. He licked her throat, brushed his tongue in the hollows, dragged it across her pulse. Hermione murmured and Draco moved lower, kissing down the valley between her breasts. He kissed the upper curves of her breasts, pressed his lips against the firm flesh, trailed his mouth over the light tracks of blue veins that showed through her skin. He settled his hands on her waist and traced the curves of one breast with the tip of his tongue, circling, spiraling in, until he flicked across her nipple. Hermione drew in a breath and arched her back, pushing her breast against his mouth.

Draco fastened his mouth on her nipple and sucked, rolling it against the roof of his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue. Already hard, it stiffened even more between his lips. When he was satisfied with the feel of it in his mouth, he switched sides, paying attention to the other nipple until Hermione gave a soft moan. She leaned back, away from him, and unknotted the fabric at her waist. She spread it out across the altar, her body naked to his gaze. With a languid stretch and a deep smile, she lowered to rest on the altar and drummed her fingers on her hips.

The invitation was clear. Draco pushed her knees wide and bent to kiss her thighs. He could smell her arousal, as strong as the salt that laced the air around them. He slipped his hands up her legs, until his thumbs brushed her cunt. Bare of her usual curls, it was wet, dripping already. Draco gently pulled her labia open and exposed her. Pink, glistening, her cunt drew him in. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her clit. Hermione moaned as he set to licking her. He traced the point of his tongue across her body, sucked her labia between his lips, rolled her clit against his tongue. He licked up the moisture that dripped from her cunt, pushed his tongue deep into her for more. Her inner muscles gripped at his tongue and she made a quiet, keening noise.

Draco smiled and raised his head, looking up her body. Hermione clung to the sides of the altar, her fingers tight on the stone. Her breasts swayed with her heavy breaths. She tipped her head back, mouth open as she gasped. When she realized he'd stopped, she whined in protest and pushed up on her elbows to look at him. "More," she demanded. "_More_."

He laughed quietly and dipped his head to kiss her hip. He licked a circle around her navel, then down to flick his tongue over her clit again. Hermione gave a happy murmur and touched his head. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he licked her cunt, tensed on the back of his head as he pushed his tongue deep into her. Draco felt the muscles of her body pulsing against his tongue, felt her juices dripping down his chin. The pulsing quickened, her soft sounds became deep moans, and Draco sucked on her clit to give her the final boost he knew she needed. Hermione bucked and came with a strangled groan.

Draco kept his tongue moving as she trembled through orgasm, until she clutched at his hair and pulled him up, her body too sensitive for more just then. He smiled and straightened up, easing the kinks out of his back with a stretch and a grunt. Hermione took a deep breath and sighed in satiated pleasure. She reached for him, one hand extended, and Draco moved close to let her touch him.

She sat up and pushed at his robes, pushed them off his shoulders to puddle in the grass. He stood naked to her appreciative gaze, his arms held out to give her a full view. Hermione scraped her teeth across her lip and smiled. "You're beautiful," she told him.

Draco shook his head without denial. He never understood her when she said that to him, but as long as it made her happy, he was willing to accept it. Hermione slipped off the altar and knelt in front of him, her hands pressed to his hipbones. Draco's cock jumped as she breathed against it, and he groaned when she took the head between her lips. His hands curled into fists at his sides. Hermione opened her mouth and slid down his cock, taking the full length deep. She licked along the thick ridge on the underside, teased the frenulum and crown, kissed the droplets of pre-come from the helmet.

He allowed her to indulge for a minute, then touched her hair and pulled out of her mouth. "Too ready," he told her quietly. "Might only be good for one." The celebration demanded more from him than filling her mouth with his seed, as glorious as it was for him to watch her licking the white drops from her lips. Hermione smiled up at him and got to her feet. She drew his head down to kiss him, tongues meeting and slipping across each other in a slow dance.

Draco turned, his arms around her, and eased up onto the altar. Hermione joined him, the cushioning charms and the fabric of her discarded gown making a soft nest for them. She rolled to her back and he knelt between her thighs, stroking her legs with affection. She smiled again, her eyes darkened with desire and need, and she reached down to hold her cunt open. Draco accepted her invitation, and guided his cock into her heated passage.

Hermione moaned, lifting her knees to wrap her legs around his back. Her heels pressed into his arse, pulled him deeper into her cunt. Draco bowed his head to watch as he pushed into her, as her body accepted his penetration. When he drew out, he groaned at the sheen on his cock, Hermione's juices shining on his skin. He lowered to his forearms and kissed her, tongue sliding into her mouth as his cock slid into her cunt. Hermione tightened her legs, lifted her hips, and met his thrust.

They joined completely, fully, just as the sun dropped below the horizon and torches flared to life around the circle. Draco took her, claimed her, and she claimed him, with her nails in his back and her teeth on his throat. They moved in sync, in harmony with each other, with the world, their movements as steady and relentless as waves. When Draco came, head tossed back, arms trembling, his body stiff over hers, he thought the ground shuddered.

He collapsed, shaking, and Hermione wrapped him in her embrace with a soft purr. Around the altar, flowers bloomed.


End file.
